


Misunderstanding You

by deecherrywolf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deecherrywolf/pseuds/deecherrywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane has never considered herself the epitome of beauty; Dirk has other thoughts on that. And he is willing to play the part of her knight in orange armor to prove it to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding You

Why was she so pathetic?

That thought went through her head as she leaned into her friend's chest, sniffling over her shattered heart. The strong hands on her shoulders flexed, making her calm down a bit and lean away from him, the wet stain on his shirt made her smile a wobbly smile before she sniffled again.

“I got your shirt wet.”

“Don't you fret over it, Jane. It's not like tears can stain a chap's attire. Perhaps it can stain their reputations though. The daft bastard who made you cry certainly is doing a fine job of that towards me.”

Jane smiled a full smile as she looked at Jake, who looked positively angry. It was nice having another boy care so much about her, even when she had very little of those. Not being the standard epitome of beauty most of her life made her very self aware of herself and the way others looked at her.

She was short and stocky, a quality most didn't desire in a woman.

She shuddered as Jake raked his fingers through her hair before giving her a soft smile. A comforting one. A tremor ran up her spine, making her feel all tingly. She flushed. 

She really had no skills with boys... despite having two as her friends. The timidity of having one too many broken hearts had done that to her. She could go back and thank the first boy who stomped on her heart and poked fun at her back in primary school for that. But Jake wasn't like those boys. He had always stuck up for her as far as she could remember.

The sound of the lock turning and the door opening made both of them look towards it. Jake's roommate walked in, tossing his keys in the key dish before looking over at the two of them. His shades glinted in the kitchen light. “Well, don't you two look cozy. Is there enough room on there for a third party member?”

Jane smiled while Jake scoffed, getting off the couch and making his way toward his friend. “Bugger off, Dirk. Jane has come here because of some complications with her current beau.”

Dirk's eyebrows raised over his shades and he whipped his head toward Jane, who flushed and looked away. He clicked his tongue and walked over to her, standing before her. She timidly looked up, her eyes rimmed with red and tears threatening to leak out. She felt her breath catch in her throat when he lifted his shades, compassionate clementine eyes looking down at her.

“Who did this?”

“My boyfriend.”

“I want a name, not a title he doesn't deserve.”

“Dirk... I don't know what you are thinking, but don't. He isn't worth it.”

“Wrong answer.”

Jane opened her mouth to protest, but Dirk had already flash stepped out of the apartment. She bit her lip.

Damn it.

Jake chortled. “I feel sorry for the fellow now, even if he is a right ol' douchebag.”

\- -

Livid.

She was completely pissed off and she could practically feel the steam coming out of her ears as she hurried down the street toward the familiar apartment. Her blue eyes narrowed behind her glasses and her mouth set in a firm scowl.

She was on a war path.

A million thoughts raced through her head as she made it to the apartment complex, flinging the door open. She ignored the elevator in favor the stairs – it would be quicker and a good way to vent her frustrations. The question of – 'why', was the predominant in her mind. Why had he done this? What did he have to gain in beating her ex-boyfriend up

That's what she was going to find out.

And then she was going to snatch those stupid shades off his face and stomp all over them.

She stood before the door, her eyes narrowed. She had timed this perfectly – knowing Jake was at work and Dirk was home, probably sleeping. She knocked, albeit too loudly. She waited, hearing shuffling on the other side of the door and then footsteps. She steeled herself and narrowed her eyes.

The door opened to reveal a disheveled Dirk. His ominous shades in place, but his black tank was rumbled and his orange boxers wrinkled. He leaned against the door-frame comfortably, if not a bit tiredly.

“Why, Ms. Crocker... to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?”

“Are you insane?”

He cocked a brow and she pushed her way in, glaring at him. “I could understand if you wanted to yell at him, or just plain threaten him! But taking a defenseless man on in a strife, is not a smart idea! You could have killed him!”

“Hold it. Who the hell said he was defenseless? The man had fistkind, knifekind, and gunkind on him. He was not some fragile flower.”

“Oh don't give me that shit. Scott wouldn't have carried knifekind or gunkind. You, on the other hand have your bladekind and could have easily killed him.”

“Why are you defending him? He broke your heart.”

She groaned. “Dirk! He didn't break my heart. My heart is still intact and I'm perfectly fine. Physical violence is never the answer to emotional pain.”

Dirk sighed. “I just couldn't let him get away with hurting you.”

Jane shuddered as that warm hand brushed her cheek. Dirk rarely touched others. It wasn't his thing and the moments he did have were few and far between. She slowly brought her own hand up to touch his – surprised even more when he didn't pull away. “I am a big girl, I can fight my own strifes, okay?”

He didn't answer her.

Instead, his face was suddenly very close to hers and something was touching her lips. Her eyes widened and she pushed at him, giving him a hard slap on the cheek. He backpedaled, his shades knocked askew. Jane looked at him with bewildered eyes. The sight of a black eye around one of those mandarin eyes made her choke on a breath.

He fixed his shades and merely watched her flee out the door.

\- -

“Dirk.”

He licked his upper lip as he worked on yet another one of his robotics. A bead of sweat dripped from his brow and he worked diligently.

“Dirk!”

His screwdriver missed its mark for a moment, making him cringe but he corrected himself quickly, twisting the screw in proper placement.

“Oh for frigs sake! Don't ignore me, Mr. Strider, or I'll-”

“You have my full attentions. What is it?”

Dirk laced his fingers together and gave Jake a stare. His shades were off – as they got in the way of his work; and his pale face illuminated the shiner around his eyes rather well, making Jake frown at the sight of it. He had known Dirk had gotten into a scrum with Jane's ex boyfriend, but seeing the mark on the impenetrable Dirk Strider was still a bit jarring. Jake felt his shoulders relax slightly as he walked over to Dirk.

“What happened between you and Jane?”

Dirk frowned, only a by a fraction. He turned back to his work, picking up metallic pieces and focusing on them rather than Jake in front of him. The green-eyed boy bit his lip as he scowled. He stomped closer to Dirk, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and growled. “Look, I don't care what happened, but what I do know is that both of you are miserable.”

He let go of the others' shirt when those orange eyes finally settled on him. He sighed. “You've been cooping yourself up in here with you dangblasted robotics and Jane... Jane has been moping around as well. It is pathetic. We are all friends here, so let's try to settle things like real chums.”

Dirk's eyes lowered before he unleashed a heavy sigh of his own. “I don't think you understand. What happened between Jane and I, is something that can't be easily fixed. And the only one who can do anything right now is her. The ball is in her court, all she needs to do is start the game.”

Jake looked extremely puzzled, but he knew he wasn't going to get much else out of Dirk now. Whatever happened between his two friends, they had to patch it up themselves. It was something he couldn't help them with, and for that, he felt awful. Dirk was his best friend and Jane was a like a sister to him... seeing them have a spat was tearing him up inside.

“Well, whatever happens, please just forgive Jane.”

Jake left, closing the door behind him. Dirk sat up straight and smiled an ironic smile. Oh, Jake had no idea that it was Jane that had to forgive him. He had done a stupid thing by kissing her and now he had to just wait it out until she finally found it in her to forgive him.

If she took too long, however... he sighed, running a dirty hand through his hair. He froze and then groaned.

Great.

He'd have to take another shower.

\- -

Jane walked down the street slowly, her eyes on the pavement ahead of her. She pursed her lips and furrowed her brow as she rounded a corner, eyes sliding up to look at the apartment. Jake had invited her over to watch one his movies, despite the fact that she and Dirk weren't exactly on good terms. She licked her lips. Even if it had been awhile since that fateful kiss... if Dirk happened to step out and they had to converse, then they would. But she was still wary.

She immediately noticed that Jake's car was gone. She took pause. Did she really want to step into the English-Strider lair without Jake there? She took a deep breath and ascended up the stairs cautiously, her mind pulsing and heart racing. She fumbled for the key Jake had given her and unlocked the door.

She stepped in cautiously, peering around. It was quiet in the apartment, aside from the faint murmur of the television. A couple of DVDs lay out, ready for them to watch. Jane smiled as she stepped in further. The sound of the bathroom door flinging open made her heart jump. She froze as she watched Dirk walk out in only a towel.

Her cheeks heated up and watched the rivulets of water drip down his form. Fight or flight kicked in just as his eyes turned and met her figure. They widened and his mouth fell open.

She panicked. “Thereissomethingi'vegottodo.”

“Wait!”

She was already dashing toward the door, but the sound of his footsteps behind her were picking up and she knew she wouldn't make it. He was a lot faster than her – use to sprinting short distances. One flash step and he was suddenly in front of the door, his towel around his hips securely, luckily, and his arms outstretched – blockading her in.

“Wait.”

The softness of his voice made her lower her guard slightly, eying him curiously as he stood there. He watched her – noticing the way she fidgeted. His nudity was the main reason, he knew that; but he also knew she was skittish after what happened. He had to make amends, somehow. “Please don't go. Jake is expecting you and... I'd like to have a word with you as well. If that's okay?”

She worried on her lip and then nodded slowly. He pulled away from the door, walking with her to the couch. After she was seated he cleared his throat. “I'm going to get dressed... please stay.”

Jane merely nodded again. She watched him leave – half thankful and half rueful that his towel never fell. If it had been her, her towel would have not only comically fallen, but would have barely hid her skin. She flushed, shaking her head before fisting her skirt in her lap. It was no time to be thinking of such things.

She jumped slightly when the door opened again, revealing a now clothed Dirk. He walked over, sitting down next to her on the couch, looking at her for a moment before he sighed. “I think I owe you an apology.”

Even though she was expecting it... wanted it....

It still hurt.

He was apologizing for the kiss, taking it back. She swallowed around the lump in her throat. “Oh?”

“Yeah, I shouldn't have kissed you like that and for that, I am sorry.”

She nodded. “It's okay. You were just trying to console me, and I appreciate that.”

Dirk eyed her, his brow furrowing and his shades glinting. “Console you?”

She swallowed painfully before smiling at him, barking out a small laugh. “Well, yeah. You kissed me to make me feel better, didn't you?”

Dirk leaned back, his eyes wide but hidden behind his shades. He was startled to hear her say that... but more than anything, it almost hurt. Why would she think that? He had kissed her because he wanted to and no other reason. Hearing her say that.... he frowned as he watched her look away from him awkwardly.

“Dirk! I'm back! And I'm expecting Jane and – oh! Jane, you've already made it. Good timing.”

Jane jumped up, hurrying over to Jake. Dirk breathed in deep, shifting toward the corner of the couch. He watched Jane take the package of popcorn from Jake and head off into the kitchen. Jake looked at him and grinned.

“You two as calm as kittens now?”

Dirk shrugged. They had made up, yes. But now a whole new misunderstanding had developed. Jane was under the impression he had kissed her to only make her feel better. And that was not the case at all. After Jane came back with a bowl full of popcorn, it was time to settle in to an awkward night of movie watching.

\- -

After the second movie, and two popcorn bowls later, Jane was feeling too tired to even move. Her joints felt stiff from laying on the couch for too long but she was too sleepy to get up. Jake turned off the DVD player. She watched him in a daze, watching him open up the utility closet door and pull out a soft looking blanket. He turned and walked over to her, throwing it around her body.

“Sleep well, Jane.”

She murmured something that she couldn't even decipher before the room went pitch dark. She shifted on the couch, bringing the blanket closer to her face. It smelled of laundry detergent and the smell of the apartment. She sighed, rubbing her head against the firm, warm pillow. Her brow furrowed and she craned her head.

Her eyes widened when she noticed Dirk sitting there. His shades were on the side table next to him, his head bent back slightly and eyes closed. She noticed how even his breathing was and came to the conclusion that he was asleep with her head was resting on his thigh. Flushing, she sat up – scooting away from him. She eyed him for a second before she wondered if she should just leave now. Jake had given her a blanket, which was kind of code for her to stay and sleep.

But with Dirk right here... sleeping wasn't going to come easy. She shifted again, looking down at the couch before she slowly got up. Her body protested and she winced. The faster she got home, the faster she could get back to sleep. She began walking to the door, when a hand grabbed her wrist.

She damn near shrieked when a sleep filled voice murmured out in the darkness. “Don't go.”

She turned toward Dirk, seeing his eyes open – filled with grogginess. She pursed her lips before she sighed. “You should go to your bedroom.”

“Are you going to stay?”

She hesitated. “If that will help you sleep tonight, I guess I could...”

“Good.”

“Wonderful.”

She eyed him, wondering why he hasn't moved yet. Her own body was pleading her to lay back down. Dirk finally got up, standing before her. She looked up at him, half curious and half scared. Scared of what he was thinking, what he was planning to do with that look on his face. Just what was he thinking?

Those thoughts evaporated the moment his lips crashed into hers once more. Her heart flipped. What was he doing? Why was he doing this? His lips were soft against hers – moving slowly as if asking her to join him. Join him in what? She shuddered as she slowly opened her own mouth and caught his lower lip between hers.

The groan she received made her mind reel.

Soft hands were on her hips, thumbs moving in circles as his kisses grew bolder. The feeling of that wet muscle in her mouth made her squeak around it, her own tongue clumsily seeking out his. Her brow furrowed as a warning sign flashed in her mind. She broke the kiss, her lips feeling oh too sensitive now.

“Stop. Why are you doing this?”

“I thought it was obvious.”

She licked her lips, shivering at the buzz she felt. Dirk's hand rode up her back, rubbing at her shoulder blades, making her shudder. She plucked his hands off and away from her. “I don't understand...”

“I really wish you wouldn't play dumb.”

She huffed, her eyes narrowing. “I'm not! I just... you can't possibly-.”

“Possibly what? Like you? Possibly have feelings for you. Possibly want to kiss you, hold you -”

“Okay! I get it... but... why?”

“Why not? I've known you for a long time. I've watched you have your heart broken time and time again. Do you know how hard it was to watch? Watch some unworthy guy stomp all over your heart?”

The world around her had to be spinning. What was going on? Did Dirk Strider really just confess to having feeling for her? Dirk Strider, the cool guy. He just confessed to her... the nerdy baking girl. A black feeling blanketed over her.

This had to be a joke.

He deserved so much better.

Dirk scowled. “Jane, don't think so lowly of yourself. You are beautiful and I love you.”

She cursed and pressed her face not his chest, her tears staining his shirt. The feel of his arms wrapped around her was secure. It made her feel warm and safe, like nothing could ever harm her as long as she was here in his arms. She pulled away – her blue eyes still filled with tears. She worried on her lip. “Are you sure you want me?”

“Jane, I don't want anyone else.”

The kiss he gave her made her heart skip a beat before speeding up. She slowly began responding in kind, sliding her lips over his slowly and gently. Her entire body trembled as he treated her with such gentleness. Their lips separated, her eyes sliding back open. His orange eyes half mast as he looked at her. He smiled halfheartedly and pushed a strand of hair from her face. “Maybe we should take this to the bedroom.”

She snorted softly and gave him a look. “Hoohoo, you think it will be that easy to lure me into your bed, hm?”

His eyes widened briefly before a slow smirk enveloped his lips. “I could always use a challenge.”

She flushed and gave him a smirk back. He dipped his head back in and stole a kiss from her smirking lips, making her shudder.

Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all...


End file.
